Lamaran
by Aozora Yumiki
Summary: Karna rencananya yang ingin menikahi Lucy, Natsu harus berhadapan dengan Gray dan Erza untuk mendapat restu dari seluruh anggota guild Fairy tail. Berhasilkah Natsu menghindari ayunan pedang Erza? Atau berhasil menghindari serangan Gray? /One-shoot.


(_Karna rencananya yang ingin menikahi Lucy, Natsu harus berhadapan dengan Gray dan Erza untuk mendapat restu dari seluruh anggota guild Fairy tail. Berhasilkah Natsu menghindari ayunan pedang Erza? Atau berhasil menghindari serangan Gray?_)

* * *

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Rate: T

Main pairing: Natsu D. & Lucy H.

Genre: Romance & Humor

Warn: CrackHumor,typo(s),one-shoot

.

.

.

**Lamaran**

* * *

"Apa?! Kau mau menikahi Lucy, _Flame-head_?!"

Kontan, semua aktifitas guild terhenti seketika saat mendengar teriakan Gray yang—terlalu—kencang itu.

"He-Hei, Natsu. Kau serius ingin menikahi _Bunny girl_ itu?" tanya Gajeel. Ia yang sedari tadi meminum bir dengan tenang kini memandang Natsu tak percaya. Bagaimana tidak? Orang paling bodoh di guild kini berkata bahwa ia akan meminang seorang gadis. Belum lagi gadis itu adalah Lucy! Oh. Dunia sudah kiamat.

"Tentu aku serius, apa wajahku terlihat bohong?" tanya Natsu balik lengkap dengan cengiran lebar yang bertengger diwajahnya. Semua kontan menghela nafasnya, masih tak percaya dengan pemuda merah muda ini, tentunya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakannya dengan wajah seperti itu, Natsu?" kini Erza yang bertanya pada Natsu. Ia yang tadi duduk bersama Lucy dan Juvia dikursi meja guild sekarang malah berjalan menghampiri Natsu.

"Lalu wajah apa yang harus kuperlihatkan pada kalian semua?" tanya Natsu balik lagi. Oh, tak sadarkah kau Natsu? Kau telah menjawab dua pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan balik.

Erza menghela nafasnya lalu me-_requip_ salah satu pedang miliknya. "Kau ini ... Kau serius dengan Lucy?! Bagaimana bisa ia menikah dengan orang bodoh sepertimu?!" teriak Erza, lengkap dengan todongan pedangnya pada wajah Natsu.

"_C-Chotto_! Selesaikan ini dengan baik-baik. Dan juga ... Karna semua sudah tahu Natsu itu bodoh, maka maklumilah," lerai Lucy. Ia kini telah berada disamping Erza dan Natsu. Erza menghela nafasnya—lagi—lalu menghilangkan pedangnya.

"Lucy, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa jatuh kedalam pelukan si bodoh ini, sungguh aku tak menyangkanya." Ucap Gray. "lagipula ... Aku tak setuju jika Lucy menikah dengan Natsu! Natsu hanya punya kekuatan, tapi dia tak punya otak!," lanjut Gray.

"Hm, aku berada dipihak Gray. Yah ... Walaupun aku sebenarnya sangat senang jika Lucy-_san_ bisa menikah dengan Natsu," kali ini Mirajane yang mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Memang, ia mendukung pasangan Lucy dan Natsu. Tapi ... Melihat kelakuan Natsu, ia harus berpikir lebih dari dua kali untuk mempertimbangkan.

"Hei. Kenapa kalian meragukanku?" ucap Natsu. "aku tentu tahu apa yang pria lakukan dengan wanita, asal kalian tahu," lanjut Natsu membanggakan dirinya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui dari '_Apa yang pria lakukan dengan wanita_', _Flame-head_?" tanya Gray dengan alis menukik. Dan seketika, Lucy yang sadar kemana arah pembicaraan ini merona kecil.

"Aku tak percaya dengan kemampuanmu, Natsu. Kau saja belum berpikir sebagaimana pria seumuranmu berpikir," ucap Erza. Nampaknya gadis yang diberi julukan _Titania _ini masih belum rela jika Lucy—yang notabene temannya—harus menikah dengan _Salamander_ bodoh satu ini.

"Juvia juga tidak setuju! Walaupun Lucy-_san _adalah _love-rival _Juvia, Juvia tetap tidak setuju!," ucap Juvia. Kini, Lucy memandang semua orang dengan pandangan bosan dan letih miliknya.

"Sekali-kali percayalah pada dia, yah ... Aku sendiri tak memungkiri bahwa Natsu itu bodoh," ucap Lucy. Semua lalu menatap kearahnya, dan Erza berdeham singkat untuk memecah perpecahan tentang lamaran Lucy.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, Lucy. Kita akan melakukan _beberapa_ tes dengan Natsu untuk uji kelayakan sebagai calon suamimu," ucap Erza. Dan Lucy memandangnya tak percaya setelah Erza mengatakan hal itu.

"Hoo! Aku setuju denganmu Erza, dan aku akan menjadi salah satu penguji kelayakannya!" seru Gray semangat. Kemudian seluruh guild bersorak setelah itu.

"Aku, Levy, Erza, dan Gajeel akan menjadi pewawancara kelayakan untukmu, jika kau berhasil menghadapi pertanyaan kami, kau akan lulus," ucap Mirajane. Gajeel lalu memandangnya kesal.

"Hei, aku tak pernah bilang mau ikut—tapi—baiklah. Aku juga sebagai pihak yang tak rela Lucy harus dipinang Natsu harus rela berpartisipasi," ucap Gajeel. Ia kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Aku juga akan bertarung denganmu, Natsu. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu," ucap Erza. Natsu menghela nafasnya sedetik kemudian.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesuka kalian."

**...**

"Hei. Kau yakin bisa melawan Erza?" tanya Lucy. Kini, dirinya dan Natsu berada didekat sungai yang mengalir di kota. Tentu saja, mereka sedang bersantai bersama sebagaimana pasangan pada umumnya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku harus bisa mengalahkannya," ucap Natsu sambil menyengir kearah Lucy. Lucy lalu tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Aye! Natsu pasti bisa melawan Erza dan Gray demi Lucy!" seru Happy semangat. Kemudian Lucy mengelus kepala Happy dengan lembut.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Happy! Aku akan mengalahkannya demimu," ucap Natsu spontan. Lucy kontan langsung merona tipis karna ucapan Natsu yang termasuk dalam kategori romantis itu, yah walaupun Natsu tak menganggapnya demikian.

"Terimakasih. Kau selalu berjuang untukku sedari dulu," ucap Lucy yang dibalas cengiran lebar Natsu.

"Sama-sama." Ucap Natsu ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lucy dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Lucy. "tunggu saja perjuanganku," lanjut Natsu. Ia kemudian mengecup bibir Lucy singkat dan membuat Lucy merona.

"Aye! Lucy dan Natsu berciuman untuk pertama kalinya!"

**...**

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk wawancara dengan kami sekarang."

Kini, hari telah berganti. Dan waktu 'Uji kelayakan' kini mencapai titik awal. Dimana Natsu harus berhadapan dengan Erza, Mirajane, Levy, dan Gajeel dibidang wawancara seputar alasannya untuk menikahi Lucy.

Dan, ini telah berajalan. Dimana Natsu duduk sendiri dihadapan empat orang—_plus_ Lucy—yang siap menanyakannya. Namun, peran Lucy disini hanyalah sebagai pihak pendengar saja.

Semua anggota guild terdiam, membiarkan enam orang yang tengah berdiskusi serius dimeja guild tengah itu fokus dalam pembicaraannya. Sementara mereka sendiri mengungsi kebelakang guild untuk memberi mereka ber-enam privasi.

Erza berdeham singkat. "Baiklah kita langsung saja kepertanyaan awal," ucap Erza. Gadis berambut merah _scarlet_ ini melirik kearah Mirajane yang—entah kenapa—menjadi serius itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin menikahi Lucy-_san_?" tanya Mirajane. Ia memfokuskan netranya pada Natsu yang memandangnya mantap.

"Hanya ingin." Ucap Natsu. Mirajane hampir melongo dibuatnya.

"Kau menyukai Lu-_chan_, Natsu?" tanya Levy. Gadis kutu buku ini telah mengeluarkan pertanyaannya yang dibalas tatapan ceria Natsu.

"Ya." Jawab Natsu dengan intonasi mantap. Ia memang tak bisa menghindari sifat bodohnya, namun setidaknya ia harus menjawab dengan mantap setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?" kini Gajeel yang bertanya. Ia yang semula nampak malas-malasan itu kini mulai mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Sejak lama," ucap Natsu. Gajeel mengangguk kecil dibuatnya.

"Alasan apa yang membuat kau menyukai gadis seperti Lucy?" tanya Erza. Lucy yang berada diujung meja kini menatap Erza kesal karna perkataannya terlihat seperti sindiran baginya.

"Ya, benar. Maksudku, Lucy memang cantik, tapi ia sering mengatur, bukan?" ucap Gajeel. Mendukung Erza lebih tepatnya, dan membuat Lucy menahan mati-matian emosinya.

"Hm ... Karna Luce adalah Luce. Hanya itu alasannya," ucap Natsu simpel. Namun, dampaknya pada lima orang—termasuk Lucy—itu tidak sesimpel yang ia kira.

"Perjelas ucapanmu, Natsu," ucap Levy. Gadis jenius ini nampaknya tak mengerti dengan ucapan Natsu.

"Karna Luce adalah Luce, dan dengan apa adanya dia aku menyukainya," ucap Natsu. Sementara Lucy memandangnya hangat.

"Kau lulus tes awal. Besok, kau akan melawan Gray," ucap Erza. Natsu menyengir lebar karnanya sementara Lucy menghela nafas lega.

**...**

"Hei, persiapkan dirimu _flame-head_! _Ice make: Lancer_!"

Ya. Kini Gray dan Natsu telah bersiap menyerang satu sama lain demi Lucy. Oh, tidak. Gray tidak menyukai gadis _blonde_ itu. Ia hanya tak rela jika Lucy harus jatuh kedalam pelukan orang bodoh seperti Natsu.

"Aku sangat bersemangat mendengarnya!" ucap Natsu. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan api dari tangannya dan bersiap menyerang Gray.

"Kyaa! Gray-_sama_ berjuanglah!" teriak Juvia sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Gray yang sedang bertarung di lapangan dekat guild Fairy tail.

Lucy yang ada disamping Juvia hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar. Dirinya berada didalam perasaan cemas dan senang. Cemas karna Natsu bisa saja kalah dan membuatnya dirawat. Dan senang karna mengetahui Natsu berani bertarung deminya.

Pertarungan kedua kubu es dan api ini berlangsung lumayan sengit. Terlihat dari Gray dan Natsu yang mempunyai banyak luka kecil disekujur tubuhnya. Natsu lalu mempersiapkan api yang lebih besar pada Gray dan—

—Gray terlempar dengan telak berkat apinya.

**...**

"Lucy-_san_. Apa kau yakin dengan pilihanmu?" tanya Wendy. Kini, mereka berdua berada di apartemen Lucy. Wendy yang notabene teman sekamar miliknya ini mulai mengeluarkan pendapat setelah beberapa hari tak membahasnya dengan Lucy.

"Tentu saja, Wendy. Mana ada laki-laki yang mencintaiku hanya karna aku adalah aku?" kekehan Lucy mulai mengembang selepas ia mengatakan hal itu. Wendy kemudian hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Bukannya aku ragu dengan Natsu-_san_. Tapi ... Bagaimana ya? Aku sulit mengatakannya," ucap Wendy. Lucy kemudian menatap Wendy yang tengah meminum coklat panas itu dengan pandangan hangat.

"Jika kau ingin bilang ia bodoh, maka aku akui ia memang bodoh. Tapi ... Bukan hanya karna hal itu aku tak mencintainya. Aku menyukainya. Dimataku, ia sosok yang baik dan ramah. Sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh memang, tapi aku menyukainya," ucap Lucy. Wendy menatapnya kagum. "ini rahasia, ya?," lanjut Lucy. Wendy mengangguk.

"Um ... Lucy-_san_, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Ucap Wendy. Lucy kemudian menatapnya.

"Tanyakan saja apapun, jangan ragu," ucap Lucy. Wendy yang terlihat ragu itu menatap Lucy dengan mantap.

"Lucy-_san_ ... Maaf aku mengatakan hal ini. Kau memang cantik, tapi sedikit galak dengan beberapa pria, apakah kau yakin?" tanya Wendy. Lalu terdengar kekehan Lucy.

"Ya, aku memang seperti itu. Aku memang terbilang cuek dengan beberapa pria meskipun aku adalah model dalam majalah. Aku bukan tipe gadis yang peka dengan sesuatu secara cepat. Aku juga adalah gadis lemah. Tapi ... Natsu menerimaku apa adanya. Ia bukan seseorang yang melihat kelemahanku saja," ucap Lucy. Ia tersenyum kepada Wendy.

"Maafkan aku karna berkata begitu, Lucy-_san_." Ucap Wendy. Lucy tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Wendy pelan.

"Tenanglah, santai saja. Aku menerima pinangannya bukan semata-mata karna takut tak menikah diumurku yang bisa dikategorikan pas untuk menikah ini. Aku menerima lamarannya juga bukan karna takut tak ada pria yang melirikku. Alasannya singkat, aku mencintainya." Ucap Lucy. Wendy mengangguk mengerti.

"Lucy-_san_. Aku doakan Natsu-_san _bisa lancar dalam pertandingannya melawan Erza-_san_ besok! Dan setelah itu, aku akan membantu dan membuat resepsi pernikahan kalian menjadi megah. Ah, satu lagi! Aku akan menjadi pengurus bayimu dan Natsu-_san_ nanti!" ucap Wendy. Lucy yang sedikit merona dengan ucapan Wendy itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Semoga semua itu bisa menjadi kenyataan."

**...**

Kini Natsu telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertarung dengan lawan terberatnya, Erza. Biasanya ia dibantu Erza dalam setiap pertarungan, namun sekarang malah terbalik. Erza kini melawannya.

Alasannya?

Simpel. Gadis berambut sewarna dengan merah darah itu tak rela jika Lucy yang notabene teman Erza itu jatuh kedalam pelukan Natsu. Dan, sekarang, Natsu telah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mematahkan dugaan Erza—dan satu guild—bahwa dirinya tak cocok dengan Lucy.

"Hei. Erza, kau sudah siap?" teriak Natsu. Erza yang baru saja mengganti seragamnya menjadi _armor_ itu menatap Natsu singkat.

"Ya. Sekarang persiapkan dirimu, aku tak akan menahan seranganku."

Dan, ya. Pertarungan mereka bayangkan saja sendiri. Saat-saat dimana sang _Salamander _berhadapan dengan _Titania_.

Secara kekuatan, Erza dan Natsu bisa dibilang sama. Dua-duanya berada didalam level setara. Dalam artian, Natsu dan Erza sama-sama berbahaya. Tapi, berbeda dengan Erza yang agresif dan perhitungan, Natsu adalah orang yang bar-bar dan spontan. Jadi, semua penyihir yang berhadapan dengan Natsu, bisa kaget dengan serangannya yang diluar dugaan.

Lain di Natsu yang sengit, lain pula di Lucy. Gadis bermarga Heartfillia ini kini tengah meremas rok-nya kencang. Khawatir tiba-tiba kepala Natsu terpenggal oleh pedang Erza. Dan Lucy tahu, gadis _Titania _disana bisa melakukan hal itu.

Gadis berambut _blonde_ ini tahu. Alasannya mengkhawatirkan Natsu cukup konyol. Mana mungkin Natsu terpenggal? Meskipun ia tahu Erza bisa melakukannya dan terbilang biasa melakukan hal macam memenggal kepala orang, Erza sama seperti Natsu. Dua-duanya sangat menghargai pertemanan.

Yah ... Walaupun gadis Scarlet disana bilang bahwa ia tak akan menahan serangannya, namun Lucy tahu. Erza sengaja memberi jeda disana agar Natsu menahannya. Dasar, Erza.

Pertarungan kemudian berjalan semakkin sengit. Natsu yang sudah mulai kehabisan tenaga itu menatap Erza kesal. Pemuda Dragneel itu mengira bahwa Erza akan mengalah deminya—meskipun itu benar—tapi, ternyata dugaannya salah. Erza memang memberi jeda sedikit. Dan Natsu tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari hal itu.

Tapi, setelah memberi jeda. Gadis Scarlet dihadapannya ini malah makin menyerangnya secara cepat dan bertubi-tubi. Lihat saja bajunya yang mulai compang-camping akibat sabetan pedang Erza yang nyaris mengenai tubuhnya.

"Apa kau akan menyerah?" kini, Erza menancapkan pedangnya pada tanah yang menjadi pijakannya lalu menyender pada pedang itu. Natsu mendecih kesal.

"Tidak! Walaupun aku harus mati untuk melawanmu demi Lucy, aku akan melakukannya!" ucap Natsu. Ia kemudian mempersiapkan api besar dikedua tangannya. Tak perduli kepada luka-luka ringan dan keadannya yang compang-camping, ia menyerang Erza.

Tanpa sadar, gadis _blonde_ yang menjadi bahan pertarungan disini meneteskan airmatanya. Haru. Tidak. Haru dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu saat Natsu mengatakannya. Tak menyangka bahwa ucapan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulut calon suaminya.

Kontan, ia langsung berdiri dari bangku tribun penonton yang dipadati anggota guild Fairy tail. "Natsu! Kalahkan Erza!," teriaknya semangat, ditambah dengan air mata yang masih mengalir diarea wajahnya. Dan, teriakannya itu membuat semua orang memperhatikannya. Ditambah dengan Natsu yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan lebar.

"Ya! Aku akan mengalahkannya demimu!"

**...**

Dan setelah itu, setelah Natsu mengalahkan Erza. Pemuda Dragneel itu segera melaksanakan janjinya, menikahi Lucy. Dan bersama dengan gadis itu, selama-lamanya.

**END**

* * *

A/N: Halooo~! Salam kenal wahai _readers _fandom Fairy tail ;), ini ff pertamaku di fandom ini, setelah sekian lama bernaung dibawah fandom mainstream; Naruto. Aku emang keliatan _newbie_ sih ya? *face palm* aku aja masih kecil, dan aku kelas 7. Belum lagi aku udah berani bikin yang _kissu-kissu_-an. *facepalm*. Fiksi ini sebenarnya aku pengenin buat JErza, tapi ... Kisah JErza lebih dramatis dan lebih cocok untuk masuk ff hurt/comfort daripada crack humor. Yaudah deh. Aku akhiri bacotanku ini.

Sekian,

Aozora Yumiki.

* * *

**RnR?**


End file.
